Yami no Hikari
by Ahira07
Summary: Disisi lain mereka menjadi murid sekolah biasa, namun disisi lain mereka juga akan menyelamatkan dunia. Apakah mereka sanggup untuk menyelamatkan dunia mereka sendiri, sedangkan mereka hanya murid sekolah biasa ?. "Aku... akan menyelamatkannya... apapun yang terjadi..." "BAKA! KAU BISA TERBUNUH" /Baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Hikari

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor Pair : Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

Chp 1 :

Kisah ini berawal dari seorang pemuda, berambut Raven yang menemukan sebuah dimensi, di goa belakang sekolah mereka. Dimensi itu, adalah dimensi ke sebuah dunia lain, dimana mereka semua akan melihat dunia dimana kegelapan akan berkuasa. Sasuke, pemuda tadi terkejut saat melihat dimensi itu. Dia pun langsung kembali ke sekolahnya.

* * *

Konoha High School, adalah sekolah tempat sasuke bersekolah, disana adalah sekolah Internasional, yang terkenal di Konoha. "Wah Teme, tidak biasanya kau bolos saat pelajaraan Anko" kata seorang seorang pemuda berambut kuning, yang menghampiri Sasuke. "Diam kau Dobe!" bentak Sasuke kepada pemuda berambut pirang tadi, aka Naruto, dia baru saja keluar dari ruang Anko, dan diberi beberapa ceramah.

Sasuke, adalah murid yang sangat terkenal diseluruh kalangan, dia adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Sebuah klan yang sangat terkenal, dia juga seorang pangeran di KHS ini, banyak Fansgirl-nya, dari adik kelas, kakak kelas, bahkan para guru. "Hei, kau tau tidak tentang goa dibelakang sekolah kita ini?" tanya seorang murid kepada seorang murid lainnya. "Oh iya, kudengar siapa pun yang memasuki goa itu akan hilang, dan tidak akan pernah keluar lagi" "Benarkah?... wah sepertinya seru, kudengar ada seorang siswa yang pernah memasuki goa itu, dia menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ketemu" "Mengerikan…"

Sasuke yang mendengar tadi hanya berpikir tentang dimensi, yang ditemukannya tadi. _'Apakah goa yang dimaksud adalah goa yang kutemukan tadi?...' _

Istirahat pun Tiba, para murid langsung keluar berhamburan dari kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seorang murid berteriak "WOY! DI HUTAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH DITEMUKAN SEORANG SISWA YANG HILANG" teriaknya.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya, siapa siswa yang meninggal tadi?... kita nantikan chapter berikutnya

TBC...

* * *

A/N : hahaha, ini my new fanfic, jadi kalau jelek ya gomen...

akhir kata RnR please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no Hikari

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor/Romance  
Pair : Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke  
Rated : T  
Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, mungkin ada OC

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

(A/N) : Disini sekolahnya seperti akademi ninja, belajar jurus jurus gitu. Dan beberapa Jinchuriki masih memiliki Bijuu nya. Oh ya, yang kemaren itu baru prolog :D, cuma Author lupa nulis hehehe, dan mohon maaf ini bukan fic Yaoi, :D gomen yang minta Yaoi, gomen huhuhu gomen *bungkuk bungkuk*, gomen juga kalau updatenya lama, soalnya udah deket UAS, sekali lagi gomen*bungkuk bungkuk*

Chp 2 : Dimensi

Siapakah siswa itu, mari kita baca kelanjutannya.

Semua siswa langsung ke hutan belakang sekolah, tidak hanya para Siswa, guru, dan kepala sekolah pun ikut kesana bersama beberapa polisi, dan beberapa Perawat. "Hah… Hah… Hah… itu disana tempatnya" tunjuk seorang siswa. Mereka semua langsung kesana.

Terlihat disana seorang siswa yang mengenakan baju KHS, dengan napas terengah engah dan baju compang camping. Tak lupa darah yang menghiasi baju compang campingnya. "Wah, bukannya itu siswa yang menghilang 3 bulan yang lalu?" "Eh? Bukannya itu Pein?" "Ah benar". Hampir semua siswa KHS membicarakan siswa yang bernama Pein ini.

"Pein!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan bunga diatas kepalanya, keringatnya mengalir, dan nafasnya terengah engah. Terlihat kalau gadis ini sangat terburu buru. Begitu gadis itu melihat pemuda tadi, tubuhnya langsung bergetar, matanya sukses membulat melihat pemuda ini. Konan nama gadis tadi. Semua orang di KHS tau kalau Konan dan Pein adalah sepasang kekasih, wajar kalau Konan sekarang menangis hebat.

"PEIN!" teriaknya, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Pein yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Semuanya sekarang jauhi hutan ini, dan kalian cepat bawa Pein ke Rumah Sakit!" Perintah Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah. Mereka semua menurut, semua siswa langsung bubar, kecuali Uchiha kita ini, dia sedang berpikir keras tentang semua kejadian ini.

* * *

Ditempat lain, seorang pria duduk di atas singgah sananya, dengan tegap dan tegas, rambut panjangnya berkibar mengikuti angin. "Tuan… Tuan.. Tuan…!" teriak seseorang dari arah lain. "Hah… Hah… Tuan… salah satu… salah satu tawanan kita kabur" "Apa!, cepat cari dia aku mau dia hidup, kita sangat membutuhkan kekuatannya" bentak pria tadi aka Madara. "Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah keluar dari dimensi ini" balas seseorang tadi aka pengawal. "Hm! Baiklah, biarkan saja dia kabur, dan aku harap ini tidak akan terulang lagi" pengawal tadi pun langsung pergi undur diri.

'_Bagaimana bisa anak tadi bisa keluar dari dimensi ini, hanya aku dan 'dia' yang bisa keluar, ternyata kekuatan anak itu memang besar' _batin Madara. "Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan anak itu tuan Madara" tanya seorang pemuda bertopeng kucing. "Hm.. seperti yang kau pikirkan" pemuda tadi hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau tuan Madara mau, bukan hanya 1 tapi 10? bagaimana?". Madara hanya tersenyum. "Heh! Apa imbalannya, jika kau bisa mendapatkan 10 itu kekuatan sekaligus?" "Kau hanya tinggal memberikan seperempat kekuatanmu kepada ku, bagaimana?" "Baiklah!" Kabuto, pemuda bertopeng kucing tadi langsung melesat keluar dari dimensi itu. Dia adalah mata-mata terpercaya Madara.

* * *

Disebuah jalan, 6 orang pemuda sedang pulang sekolah, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji. "Teme, hari ini aku menginap ditempatmu ya!" ujar Naruto sambil memelas. "Hey! Kalau Naruto ikut, berarti aku juga ya!" kata Kiba sambil memamerkan giginya. "Hah… bagaimana kalau hari ini kita semua menginap dirumah Sasuke ?, bukankah besok libur?" usul Shikamaru, yang disetujui oleh semuanya (Min-Sasu). "Jadi bagaimana Teme?" "…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Teme!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi, dan mungkin ini berefek bagi Sasuke, karena dia akhirnya menoleh.

"Hn.." "Bagaimana kalau kami semua hari ini menginap dirumah mu?" "Hn.." jawab Sasuke. "Itu aku anggap iya!" balas Kiba. Mereka pun langsung bergegas kerumah Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu dia juga mereka harus mengambil baju mereka untuk menginap dirumah dulu.

* * *

Mereka semua hari ini menginap dirumah Sasuke, atas usulan Shikamaru, mari kita lihat sedang apa mereka. Naruto, dia sedang makan ramen cup, sambil baca komik, wajar-wajar aja, Kiba lagi main sama Akamaru(?), et tunggu bagaimana Kiba bisa bawa Akamaru, bukannya Sasuke alergi bulu anjing?, oh ternyata Kiba merubah Akamaru jadi dirinya jadi Sasuke gak protes, dan Shikamaru… hm.. kalian sepertinya sudah tau?. Yap! Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Kalau Neji, dia sedang PS sama Gaara. Nah mari kita lihat tuan rumahnya aka Sasuke.

Sasuke dari tadi diam, melamun, dan kadang alisnya berkerut, Naruto (Yang kebetulan disampingnya) memperhatikan gelagatnya. "Hei Teme, kau ini aneh sekali hari ini, dari pulang sekolah tadi, sampai sekarang kau melamun terus memang ada apa heh?" tanya Naruto yang sudah geram melihat Sasuke. "Dobe! Kau tau goa yang ada dibelakang sekolah kita kan?, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dari goa itu?" akhirnya Sasuke, pun mengeluarkan pertanyaan didalam otaknya. "Ternyata kau juga mencurigainya ya Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda tiba-tiba yang baru masuk kekamar Sasuke. "Nii-Chan?" "Itachi-Nii?" seru mereka semua kecuali Shikamaru

"Ah, maaf kalau aku masuk tiba-tiba" kata Itachi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Nii-chan apa kau tau sesuatu tentang goa itu?" tanya Sasuke tepat didepan muka Itachi. Itachi yang terkejut labgsung terjungkal kebelakang. "Sabar dulu, baiklah akan kuceritakan!" semuanya menyimak dengan baik. "Goa dibelakang sekolah awalnya tidak ada, belakang sekolah dulu rata!, dan goa itu belum muncul sama sekali!. Goa itu muncul setelah Madara menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan jika kalian perhatikan lebih detail, goa itu adalah dimensi antara dunia shinobi dan dunia kegelapan yang dikuasai oleh Madara. Tidak sembarang orang dapat memasuki goa itu, hanya 26 orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang dapat masuk dan keluar dan hanya dan dari banyaknya 26 orang itu, hanya 1 orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Dimensi itu. Karna kalau hanya shinobi biasa, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk. Dinding pada dimensi itu menyerap chakra kalian, tapi jika kalian punya chakra khusus maka kalian bisa masuk dengan tenang" jelas Itachi. "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang hanya 26 orang yang bisa masuk dan keluar tanpa diserap chakranya, berarti Pein-senpai adalah salah satunya?" tanya Naruto

"Kau benar, Pein, dia punya kekuatan khusus itu. Orang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu disebut Akatsuki" terang Itachi "Lalu kenapa Pein-senpai keluar dengan keadaan mengenaskan?" tanya Kiba. "Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya Madara mengambil kekuatannya, untuk membangun negri kegelapan menjadi negri sesungguhnya bukan dimensi, dengan kata lain dia ingin membuat dunia shinobi menjadi dunia kegelapan. Cara Madara mengambil kekuatannya adalah, pertama dia akan menawarkan kita, untuk ikut bersamanya, kalau kita menolak, dia langsung membawa kita kedalam suatu kubah, yang dapat menyerap kekuatan dan cakra kita sekaligus, dan kubah itu akan menyetrum kalau kita memberontak" jelas Itachi. "Baiklah aku terlalu banyak bicara, hahaha sampai jumpa" Itachi pun langsung keluar.

Setelah Itachi pergi, mereka semua diam. Ruangan jadi hening, mereka memikirkan apa yang Itachi jelaskan panjang lebar tadi. "Hei, ada yang sepikiran dengan ku?" tanya Kiba, dengan seringai. Mereka pun mengangguk dengan seringai dimuka mereka masing-masing. "Ayo kita cari tau tentang goa itu!"

* * *

Pada pagi harinya, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji sudah berada di depan goa didampingi oleh Itachi yang terpaksa karna ancaman dari para adik kelasnya. "Nah, ini tempatnya!" kata Itachi. "Mana?, ini seperti goa biasa, dan tidak ada dinding Dimensi!" kata Kiba, yang mencoba masuk kedalam goa, "Matte!" kata Itachi, namun telat, Kiba sudah ada didepan goa, dia masuk dan…

**Bzzzt….**

"AKH!" Kiba langsung terdorong dan jatuh disana. Saat Kiba masuk, muncul sebuah dinding penghalang yang tidak dapat terlihat dengan mata telanjang. "KIBA!" Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Kiba. "Hah.. kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan aku sih!, begini Dimensi ini hanya dapat dilihat oleh mata sharingan, Rinnengan, dan Mata seorang Jinchuriki" jelas Itachi. "Jinchuriki?, berarti aku dan Gaara dapat melihatnya!, pantas saja pada saat didepan goa aku melihat dinding pembatas" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian disini, bukankah sudah dilarang untuk kesini!" ujar seorang penjaga dengan tampang garang. _'Ketahuan deh…' _batin mereka kompak. "Eh! Go-gomen pak, kami tadi hanya jalan-jalan" kata Itachi. "Oh… baiklah sana pergi jangan sampai kalian masuk kesini, apa lagi masuk ke goa itu" kata penjaga tadi. Kalau dari kelihatannya bapak itu tau sesuatu. "Maaf tapi kelihatannya anda tau sesuatu tentang goa ini, bisa beri tau kami?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Penjaga itu langsung diam. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar. "Ya, hanya sekedar pengetahuan" balas Shikamaru. "Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang goa ini, cepat kalian pergi" usir satpam itu. "Tidak ada cara lain. Kagamane no Jutsu!"

Sret

Jurus Shikamaru sukses mengikat tubuh penjaga tadi. "Hah kau pikir aku mempan dengan jurus ini" tiba-tiba saja, jurus bayangan Shikamaru terbakar oleh api yang datang dari tubuh penjaga tadi.

Apakah yang terjadi?, siapakah sebenarnya pemuda tadi?, kita temukan jawabannya di Chapter berikutnya

* * *

maaf telat update, soalnya udah deket UAS, jadi ya begitulah, dan Arigatou yang udah Review! dan ini jawaban untuk Review kalian

**Aiko Aizawa** : arigatou Reviewnya, hehehe kemaren itu prolognya. dan gomen ini bukan fic yaoi^^

**nanaleo099** : sip! ini udah next^^

**Yuka Namikaze** : iya itu baru prolog, hehehe kali ini panjang deh (?) arigatou^^

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggara** : Hahaha Arigatou^^

**Chic White** : nih udah update, dan penjelasannya bisa baca diatas tadi^^

**Yuichi** : Yosh! Arigatou senpai!^^

Arigatou, Review lagi ya!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yami no Hikari

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor/Romance  
Pair : Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke  
Rated : T  
Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, mungkin ada OC  
Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Chp 3 :

Jurus bayangan Shikamaru terbakar oleh api yang keluar dari badan penjaga tadi, siapa sebenarnya penjaga tersebut?

Tiba-tiba tubuh penjaga tadi, berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu, dan berkulit putih pucat, tak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger dimatanya. "Kabuto ?!" ujar Itachi terkejut. "Senpai, tau orang ini?" tanya Shikamaru, Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia salah satu anak buah Madara" jelas Itachi yang buat Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara melotot kaget. "Maksudmu dia dari goa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Wah… wah mari kita lihat disini sudah ada 3 orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Hmm.. mana dulu yang akan kuberikan kepada Madara-sama ya?..." Kabuto kini menyeringai senang. Karena tepat didepannya, ada 3 orang yang mempunyai kekutan khusus. Itu berarti dia tidak susah susah memberikannya kepada Madara. "Heh! Apa maumu kesini?" tanya Kiba marah. "Aku? hahaha! Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi, aku kesini mencari 10 Akatsuki, dan ternyata belum sampai setengah jalan aku sudah bertemu 3 orang disini" ujar Kabuto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membawa kami kekegelapan, tak kan pernah bisa!" protes Naruto. "Benarkan?" tanya Kabuto. Seketika itu, Kabuto langsung membuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan sebuah jurus. "**Kagemane no Jutsu!**", dan tubuh Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Namun…

**Poof**

**Poof**

**Poof**

Namun, yang ditangkap Kabuto hanya bunshinnya saja. Terlihat saat ditangkap, mereka menjadi batang kayu. "**Rasengan!**" dari arah belakang Naruto langsung menyerang Kabuto, dan mengenai punggungnya. "Akh!" teriak Kabuto kesakitan. Terlihat ada luka besar di punggung Kabuto. Baju yang dipakainya tadi, juga koyak dibagian belakang. Naruto langsung menyeringai senang. Namun, dia harus menyimpan kesenangannya dulu. Karena bekas luka akibat Naruto tadi langsung hilang, dan tubuhnya tampak seperti semula, tanpa goresan sedikit pun.

"Nani?" tanya Naruto kaget. "Tunggu, aku mau tanya satu hal, kenapa kau dapat meniru jurusku?" tanya Shikamaru. Kabuto hanya menyeringai "Heh, itu mudah bocah. Aku dapat meng-copy gerakan bahkan jurus yang lawanku miliki, tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun" ujar Kabuto, dengan seringai terhias dibibirnya. "Dan untukmu bocah rubah, aku akan mengembalikan sesuatu" kata Kabuto kepada Naruto.

Ditangan Kabuto muncul cakra yang membentuk suatu pusaran. "Aku akan mengembalikan **Rasengan**-mu bocah" Kabuto langsung menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang masih terkejut terlambat untuk menyelamatkan diri, akhirnya dia kena serangan itu dan terjengkal sampai menumbur dinding goa. "Buagh!" "Naruto!" teriak Itachi. Dia pun langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Kurang Ajar" kata Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Heh?, hanya segitu kemampuanmu bocah? Cih, aku bingung kenapa orang sepertimu menjadi Akatsuki?" ujar Kabuto mengejek. Disaat Kabuto, sedang memperhatikan Naruto, dari arah belakang Sasuke menyerangnya dari belakang, dengan pedang yang dialiri petir. Dengan cepat dia langsung menusuk punggung Kabuto.

**Crash…**

"Ukh" Darah keluar dari mulut dan punggung Kabuto, pedang Sasuke berhasil menancap kepunggunya sampai tembus ke depan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kabuto melepaskan diri. Awalnya Sasuke kira ini akan berhasil, namun hasilnya tetap saja. Tubuh Kabuto, perlahan kembali seperti semula, tanpa ada goresan. "Hm.. boleh juga Uchiha satu ini" gumam Kabuto. "Hah, kalian percuma saja melawanku, tubuhku akan kembali seperti semula" kata Kabuto, menyombongkan diri.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Naruto. "Heh, kalau begitu rasakan ini. **Rashenshuriken!**" Naruto langsung berlari menghapiri Kabuto, dan langsung menerjangnya. Awalnya Kabuto bisa mengatasinya, namun lama-lama dia kewalahan. Akhirnya Kabuto pun tersungkur oleh Naruto. "Ukh" untuk kedua kalinya Kabuto batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya kali ini jurus Naruto berfungsi, karena dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya lagi. _'Apa?, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diriku lagi?, apa hanya dapat digunakan 2x ?' _Batin Kabuto bertanya. "Hey, kau jangan diam saja, ayo lawan kami!" kata Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Kabuto."Huh, untuk kali ini sampai sini saja" setelah bicara begitu, Kabuto langsung menghilang di kepulan asap

**Poof**

"Heh, dia menghilang? Dasar lemah" ujar Kiba yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertarungan. "Hey, kau jangan seperti itu, jurus Naruto memang melebihi batas makanya dia kewalahan" balas Shikamaru. "Apa pun itu, aku harap kalian jangan lagi pernah kesini. Disini sangat berbahaya" ujar Itachi. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

"Hah! Ini membosankan, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya. Yap! Mereka semua ada disekolah, sejak Kemarin mereka tidak boleh ke goa belakang sekolah, mereka menjadi sangat bosan. "Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana wujud dimensi itu?" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba. "Bukan kau saja Kiba, tapi mereka juga!" tunjuk Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya yang tidak bersemangat. Dari kemarin mereka ingin sekali melihat dimensi itu. "Hah… lebih baik kita lupakan masalah dimensi itu, lebih baik kita cari aktivitas yang lebih seru" kata Naruto yang sudah putus asa. "Hah…" yang lainnya hanya mengehembuskan nafas pasrah. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menyaksikannya hanya _sweatdrop _melihat teman mereka putus asa.

^o^

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda tengah memulihkan keadaanya. "Ceh, aku akan membalasmu bocah rubah dan aku juga akan mendapatkanmu untuk Madara-sama" ujar pemuda tadi yang bernama Kabuto. Dia tengah memulihkan diri untuk menangkap Akatsuki dan mengambil jiwa seorang jinchuriki itu.

.

.

.

Langit biru telah berganti gelap matahari telah menjadi bulan. Dikediaman Uchiha Itachi sedang melamun dijendela kamarnya, sesekali dia menghela nafas. Saat dia tengah menatap indahnya langit malam. Ada suara yang memanggilnya. "Itachi…" panggil suara itu. Itachi yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya takut. "Itachi" suara itu makin mendekat. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Itachi. Lalu kini didepan Itachi seorang wanita, tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Kaa-san?" ujar Itachi setelah melihat wanita didepannya ini. Yang tak lain adalah Kaa-sannya aka Mikoto. (Note : Disini orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke menghilang). "Tunggu! Kau bukan Kaa-chan! Kau hanya bayangan!" tukas Itachi yang melihat lebih detail lagi. "Aku kaa-chan mu Itachi" balas bayangan Mikoto sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Ayo ikut Kaa-chan" katanya lagi. "Tidak! Kau bukan Kaa-chan! Kau hanya bayangannya. Kau hanya bayangan yang dikendalikan seseorang !" ujar Itachi penuh amarah. seenak nya saja meniru kaa-san orang. "Hh... ternyata kau sudah tau ya?" bayangan Mikoto hanya menyeringai. Itachi semakin ketakutan, dia mundur 5 langkah kebelakang. "Flower of darkness" ucap Mikoto, dan seketika sebuah bunya mawar berwarna Hitam menyerang Itachi. namun dengan cepat Itachi menghindar.

"Ayo Itachi, kenapa kau tidak melawanku?" tanya bayangan itu sambil tetap mengeluarkan mawar hitam beracun itu. "Aku hanya sebuah bayang Itachi, kau tidak bisa melukaiku" ujar Mikoto lagi saat melihat Itachi tengah menusuk tubuhnya menggunakan kunai. "Matte! bukankah kau hanya bayangan yang dikendalikan seseorang?" tanya Itachi. "Berarti kau tidak nyata, dan sekali pun kau menyerangku menggunakan kekuatanmu. semua itu hanya bayangan" Mikoto menyeringai mendengar Itachi. ternyata dia sudah paham. "Heh... kita akhiri untuk hari ini" setelah bicara begitu bayangan Mikoto langsung menghilang.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hahah, gomen telat. soalnya akhir-akhir ini FFn susah banget dibuka

yosh akhir kata arigatou! (jangan lupa **Review!^^**)


	4. Chapter 4

Yami no Hikari

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor(?)/Romance(?)  
Pair : Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke  
Rated : T  
Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, mungkin ada OC  
Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Yosh! Lama tak jumpa *dilempar kipas, berikut baling-balingnya* hueee, gomen telat update, author lagi patah semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Author bingung jalan ceritanya kayak gimana, jadi author mau remake. Demo! Setelah saya bermeditasi di pulau kapuk #Plak, saya mendapat pencerahan dari Aneki. Alhasil sekarang Author semangat ngelanjuti nih Fanfic muehehehe! Dah dari pada banyak bacot, mending baca ni Fic!

.

.

.

Chp 4 :

Pagi yang cerah, mengawali hari ini. Semua orang bergegas menuju pekerjaannya masing-masing. Terlihat di jalan yang masih bisa dibilang agak sepi, segrombol pemuda tengah bergurau. "Eh, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jenguk Pein dirumah sakit, tapi pas pulang sekolah ?" usul Kisame. "Hm.. boleh juga tuh, kasian juga si Pein belom ada yang jenguk dia dari kemaren" balas pemuda berambut putih aka Hidan. "Oke deh gue setuju" akhirnya mereka pun menyetujui untuk menjenguk Pein sehabis pulang sekolah. "Eh apa kalian tau, katanya sekolah kita lusa akan ditutup sementara" ujar Sasori. "Hah? Maksud lo, ditutup sama Kepsek ?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hm! Katanya sekolah kita berbahaya. Banyak murid yang lepas kandang (?) ke Hutan belakang sekolah itu loh Un. Padahal udah diperingatin. Karna banyak korban, sekolah ditutup sementara dan Hutan belakang sekolah tuh katanya mau dipasang pagar yang tingginya nauzubillah Un!" cerocos Deidara. Yang lain Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, namun dalam hati mereka sedang bahagia _'Wohoy! Akhirnya sekolah libur coy!' _begitulah sekiranya mereka berbatin ria dalam hati.

Saat diperjalanan mereka ketemu seorang kakek-kakek, berbaju aneh. Tak lupa tongkat yang jadi penompang tubuhnya untuk berjalan, serta jubah aneh yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh wajah, dan tubuhnya. "Nak, mau kah kalian membeli cincin ini ?" tawar kakek tua tadi, dengan nada parau. Awalnya mereka enggan, namun karna melihat kondisi kakek tadi, mereka akhirnya mau membelinya. "Kek, berapa cincinnya-" saat Zetsu ingin membayar cincinnya, Kakek itu langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hiii, serem banget, kakek tadi hantu ya senpai?" tanya Tobi sambil sembunyi di rambut indah nan mengkilat Deidara. "sepertinya bukan Tobi, buktinya cincinnya masih ada" kata Deidara memperhatikan cincin yang menempel di jarinya dengan manis. "udah ah, jalan aja yok. Tinggal 30 menit lagi nih, ntar telat" ujar Itachi yang udah lari duluan ninggalin temen-temennya yang masih bengong. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung lomba lari kesekolah nyusul itachi

* * *

Di kelas tak kalah heboh. Para murid dari gerbang, sampai halaman belakang sekolah seibuk membicarakan tutupnya sekolah mereka untuk sementara. Rata-rata eh ralat, maksudnya semua murid yang membicarakan ini semuanya dengan wajah yang senang dan berseri seri. "Ne, Teme! Kenapa disaat semua orang senang, kau malah pasang wajah super duper datar ?" tanya Naruto, Dobe sekaligus Uke tercinta… (Hn.. Chidori!)

Lupakan…

Hah… Naruto, andai saja kau dapat mendengar suara batin Sasuke pasti kau akan tau, bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia karna sekolah akan libur. Tapi yang namanya Sasuke, menurutnya itu terlalu gengsi. "Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, kalian dipanggil Tsunade-sensei di ruangan kepsek" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung bergegas, setelah mendengar perintah itu dari seorang murid. "Ha'i!" balas mereka berdua, dan segera pergi.

.

.

o

.

.

Terlihat di kantor kepsek, seorang wanita dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang awet muda dan ehem-seksi-ehem, sedang memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Eitss, bukan mereka berdua saja yang ada disana. Disana juga ada Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara. "Jadi, menurut laporan yang kudapat, kalian melanggar peraturan sekolah, hanya untuk membuat puas rasa penasaran kalian ?" Tsunade kini memadang tajam mereka semua dengan wajahnya yang datar. Ditangannya ada sebuah kertas laporan dari orang –entah siapa, yang jelas karena kertas itu, mereka jadi begini. "Hah… bukankah sudah kubilang kalau itu sangat bahaya untuk kalian. Memasuki goa itu. Dan kau juga Itachi, kau itu sudah lebih tua dari mereka, seharusnya kau menuntun mereka agar tidak kesana. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya besok aku tidak mau mendengar laporan seperti ini lagi. sudah kalian boleh keluar semua kecuali Itachi" semua pun keluar kecuali Itachi, yang masih setia duduk di sana.

"Ada apa Sensei ?" tanya Itachi memulai obrolan. "Cincin itu, kau dapat dari mana ?" tanya Tsunade serius. "Oh ini, ini aku beli dari kakek tuas yang kebetulan lewat didepanku, dan saat itu juga aku membelinya. Ketika hendak membayar kakek aneh tua itu pergi" jelas Itachi. Tsunade hanya melihat cincin itu. sekilas ida merasa pernah melihat cincin itu. "Ya sudah, kau keluar sana" kata Tsunade. Tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun Itachi langsung keluar.

'_Aku harus menyelidikinya…'_

* * *

Ditempat lain, terlihat 3 orang berlain jenis, sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya itu sebuah misi. "Aku akan menugaskanmu untuk memata-matai murid-murid di Konoha High School, ingat jangan sampai penyaranmu diketahui" ujar seorang lelaki, yang terlihat sudah tua kepada kedua gadis berambut merah dan Hitam. "Ha'I orochimaru-sama" ujar keduanya, kepada lelaki ular itu aka Orochimaru. "Bagus, aku harap dengan begini kita dapat menambah pasukan kita" ujar Orochimaru, dengan senyum kemenangan. Sementara gadis hanya menyeringai

.

.

o

.

.

Teng! Tong!

Bel yang ditunggu tunggu pun datang, para siswa bergegas membereskan bukunya dan pulang. "Hey! Kita jadikan jenguk Pein hari ini ?" tanya Hidan dengan semangat. Yang lainnya Cuma ngangguk. "Kita ke pasar dulu ya, beli buah gitu" ujar Sasori. "Hm.. boleh juga tuh" akhirnya mereka pergi membeli buah-buahan dulu di pasar baru mereka ke rumah sakit.

* * *

**-Rumah Sakit-**

"Yo! Pein!" panggil Kisame, yang baru datang beserta yang lainya. "Yo!" balas Pein, yang sekarang lagi duduk di ranjang. Disampingnya ada Konan yang ketiduran disana. "Pein, kami bawakan buah Un!" kata Deidara memberikan buah yang tadi ia beli. "Kapan lo bisa pulang Pein ?" tanya Itachi. "Kata Dokter sih 3 hari lagi. itu pun gue harus diperiksa dulu" kata Pein, dari nada bicaranya sih, dia mau cepet pulang kerumah. "Terus sampe kapan si Konan mau tidur disana ?" tanya Sasori ngeliat Konan tidur. "Tenang, paling jam 6 nanti dia bangun, terus pamit pulang sama gue" jelas Pein sambil mengusap lembut rambut ungu Konan. "Pein, lo tau untuk sementara sekolah kita ditutup" kata Zetsu. "Hah? Ditutup kenapa emang ?" tanya Pein kebingungngan. Terbukti dia masih gak tau kabar ini.

"Gini Tsunade-sensei, mau nutup sekolah untuk sementara. Soalnya udah banyak siswa yang udah ngelanggar peraturan sekolah, untuk tidak ke Hutan lagi" jelas Zetsu. "Jadi sekolah tutup sementara ?" tanya Pein sekali lagi. "Yap!" balas Kakuzu yang dari tadi diam. "Hm.. ya udah deh Pein, kami pamit pulang dulu ya. Udah gelep nih" Kata Kisame mewakili semuanya. "Eh udah mau pulang nih? Cepet banget" ujar Pein dengan nada sendu. Yah, dia bosen banget dirumah sakit hari ini. Kebetulan ada temen-temennya, dia kira akan ngilangin sedikit rasa bosannya. Eh mereka mau pulang sepi lagi deh. "Iya Pein, sorry banget ya! Un" kata Deidara. "Hm.. ya udah deh gak apa" Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Pein di kamar berdua dengan Konan yang masih setia tidur disana.

Tak lama dari kepergian Kisame dan kawan-kawan, Konan pun terbangun. "Hah, udah jam 6, gue harus pulang!" kata Konan buru-buru. Saat Konan hendak pergi dari kursinya, tangannya langsung dicegah Pein. "Konan, jangan terburu-buru, temenin gue sampe tidur ya…" kata Pein dengan manja. 'Khukhukhukhu… ambil kesempatan' batin Pein mesum. "Eum.." Konan tampak berpikir. Saat Konan tengah berpikir, Pein langsung memajukan mukanya hingga dekat dengan Konan. Konan yang baru menyadarinya langsung blusshing akut. "Um… Pein" semakin dekat… dekat… dekat… dan…

**BUAGH!**

Sebuah tamparan (?) manis mendarat di mukanya. "Jangan cari kesempatan Pein-kun" ujar Konan datar seraya meraih kenok pintu. Pein cuma bisa tepar di tampar Konan. Iyalah gimana gak tepar, kalau mukulnya pake tongkat baseball.

.

.

o

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah kembali hadir. Di konoha High School, masih bercecer kemana-mana. Ada yang ke lapangan basket, koridor, atep, gudang(?), kantin, dan halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi itu tak berangsur lama, mereka langsung masuk kekelas masing-masing, begitu mendengar suara bel.

Teng! Tong

Cukup dengan mendengar suara itu, mereka semua berhamburan masuk kekelas masing-masing, menunggu sang wali kelas datang.

* * *

**-Kelas Naruto-**

Dikelas Naruto, para siswa dan siswi masih belum 'jinak' mereka semua masih ribut dalam kelas. Ada yang main Shuriken, kunai, bergosip, tidur, gambar, makan, bermain dengan anjing dan masih banyak lagi. "Woy! Ada Kakashi" kata seorang murid dengan tidak sopannya, memanggil Kakashi tanpa embel-embel sensei. Sai (murid yang tadi) langsung segera duduk dibangku, diikuti para murid lainnya. Kelas yang tadinya kacau balau bak kapal pecah, sekarang bersih indah rapi.

Kriek…

Pintu kelas terbuka dan terpampanglah wajah kakashi Sensei yang malas, dengan masker di wajahnya. "Ohayou!" kata Kakashi nyelenong masuk, tanpa melihat wajah para murid. Matanya cukup hanya melihat buku oranye favoritenya. Dibelakang Kakashi, terlihat seorang murid berambut merah panjang mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia adalah murid baru. "Kenalkan dirimu!" ujar Kakashi santai tampa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ha'i! Ohayou minna-san, watashiwa no namae wa Tayuya. Yoroshiku ne!" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Membuat para kaum adam meneteskan darah dari hidungnya. "Hm.. kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong" kata Kakashi tampa melihat lagi.

Jelas-jelas disana gak ada yang bangku dan meja yang kosong lagi. "Ano… sensei, tapi sepertinya gak ada bangku yang kosong lagi" kata Tayuya pelan, dengan malu-malu. Kakashi menurunkan bukunya. Dia melihat wajah Tayuya, yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. "Hey! Kalian cepat ambil meja dan kursi kosong digudang! Gadis manis ini ingin duduk" perintah Kakashi semangat

"Ha'i! Kapten!" balas para muridnya gaje. Hah… yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

.

.

o

.

.

-di Kelas Pein-

Nah, dikelas ini tak kalah hebohnya! Tapi kalau dikelas Naruto ceweknya manis baik, nah ini kebalikannya. Cewek ini kasarnya minta ampun! Cewek ini berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam yang pendek, dengan wajah yang yah… cukup manis. Namun, sifatnya ini loh bikin para cowok bergidik ngeri. Udah taukan siapa? Yak, dia Kurotsuchi. untuk sementara, Dia duduk disamping Konan (karna disamping Konan itu tempat duduk Pein, karna Pein gak masuk. Yah jadi dia duduk disana sementara)

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

* * *

Author : Hueee gomen sekali lagi telat update. Oh iya untuk sekarang ini Author buka lowongan OC. Yang pertama lowongan untuk OC yang berada disisi kegelapan. Dan yang kedua OC yang berada disisi penyelamat (kayak Naruto). Dan nanti mungkin ada yang masih SMA dan mungkin sudah ada yang kerja. OC yang berada disisi kegelapan nanti jadi anak buah Orochimaru,dan Madara. Jadi yang mau kirim, kirim aja saya sangat butuh sekarang ^^

Oh ya, ini balasan Review kalian :

**Chick White** : Ok, Arigatou udah ngecek kesalahan Hira. Hira usahahin agar gak Typo lagi, sekali lagi Arigatou ^^

**Caramel Palatina** : Arigatou ^^, makasih juga udah mau Review dan kasih saran^^

**Altadinata** : SiP! Ini udah lanjut!^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Jangan lupa Review ya minna!^^

Sebelumnya Author ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya^^

Reader : TELAT LU!

AUthor : BUAGH!

Author : Ugh... yang jelas Review deh minna...


End file.
